The present invention relates to an ejection pistol for double-walled cartridges. More particularly, the invention relates to an ejection pistol of the type comprising a hand-operated pistol grip, a trough-shaped half shell, a piston rod mounted displaceably therein, a substantially circular ejection plate disposed at the front end of the piston rod, and a cylindrical tube open on one side, mounted detachably and displaceably in the trough-shaped half shell and having affixed therein two spaced apart rams.
An ejection pistol of this type is disclosed in the German utility model Pat. No. G 87 14 165.5 and the published German patent application No. DE 38 35 093, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. Such an ejection pistol, having a cylindrical tube open on one side, offers the considerable advantage that the tube is continuously pushed by the ejection plate of the ejection pistol over the double-walled cartridge, whereby the somewhat rearwardly offset ends of the rams act upon the piston heads of the two chambers. In accordance with the advance of the cylindrical tube, the two pistons move toward the ejection opening, whereby no outward expansion can occur at the places of greatest stress on the walls of the double-walled cartridge since this is reliably prevented by the cylindrical tube surrounding the double-walled cartridge.
In the cylindrical tube described in the above-referenced patent application, the two rams have the shape of a cylindrical jacket portion and are affixed to the tube bottom coaxially with the tube. The double-walled cartridge surrounded by this tube is divided by a wall into two semicircular chambers each containing a pasty mass. To act upon the two semicircular pistons in the two semicircular chambers, the rams are spaced apart in such a way that the dividing wall of the double-walled cartridge engages the gap formed between them.